Many households often have multiple televisions may be located in a household. Sometimes, within the household, a first user may wish to view one program and a second user may wish to view a different program made available by a content provider and received by a set-top box connected to the television. In this case, the two users may watch their respective programs on two separate televisions, which may be located in two different or the same room. If two televisions are in the same room, the users may have to either lower the volume on both televisions such that both users may hear their respective programs, or one of the users may mute their respective television and view the images with no audio.
In another example, one user may wish to view two programs that may air at overlapping times or two users may possess one television and still wish to view two programs airing at overlapping times. In either case, the user(s) may wish to employ picture-in-picture functionality that is available on some televisions. The picture-in-picture functionality allows one or more users to view one program on the main part of a television screen and a second program on a smaller inset overlapping the main screen. Although two programs may be viewed using picture-in-picture functionality, only one corresponding audio feed is typically available for listening. This audio feed is generally the one corresponding to the main video. Stated differently, the audio for one program may be available while the other program is muted or never initially decoded by the set-top box. Thus, a method of providing multiple audio outputs is desirable. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method of transmitting multiple audio outputs.